In data communications, wideband transmission may be used. However, the received signal may be impaired by noise and frequency-dependent channel attenuation. For example, an entire portion of the transmitted signal may fall into an attenuation null and be severely attenuated. In addition, the intersymbol interference (ISI) and/or interchannel interference (ICI) could degrade the signal, causing a high bit error rate and rendering an error correction engine less impactful.